A 'Scientifically' Proven White Knight
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: A boy who wishes to be redeem himself and to be a 'hero' is given the chance to do so by the 'Girl of Steel Walls'. Will she be the one who offers him a lifeline that enables him to crawl from the depths of hell to achieve what he wishes to be?


_A 'Scientifically' Proven White Knight_

..

..

Original Title: Toaru Majutsu no Index/ とある魔術の禁書目録（インデックス）

Original Concept by Kazuma Kamachi

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Note: Taking place before the events of Sept 30 and yet after they moved in. Paradoxical, right? ^^"  
**

**..**

**..  
**

'Neh neh, did you hear about the rumor that the Strongest Esper in Academy City was defeated by a Level 0 Esper? That's incredible! Does that mean that even I can defeat a Level 5 too!'

Listening to the excited gossips of the girls in her class, Fukiyose Seiri sighed as she collected the rest of the homework for the class and handing it over to Komoe sensei, who thanked her formally with a smile.

It was the last period of the day and it was expected for the class to act rowdy and she shot an irritated glance at the Class Representative, Aogami Pierce who was supposed to do the job only to see him laughing with his friends, the trio of idiots, Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Kamijo Touma, probably discussing about some pervertic stuff again.

She supposed she should be used to this and she sighed again, causing Komoe sensei to look at her in a puzzled expression.

'Is there something wrong, Fukiyose?'

'No, nothing Komoe-sensei… I just had a very long day. That's all.'

It was true as she had spent lunch break dealing with the trio mentioned earlier in one of their antics. It seems that Motoharu's sister had found out about some breast enhancing cookies and was wondering should she buy some.

He was adamant that she did not but when Aogami Pierce heard about that, he went straight to her, demanding her to own up.

..

..

_'Own up?'_

_'Yes, own up. No matter how one think about it. Those aren't natural.'_

_Pointing at her chest with his finger, the finger slowly got closer while she turned redder and redder as Kamijo Touma was just behind him, face-palming but not stopping him._

_'WHAT ISN'T NATURAL?'_

_Raising her voice, he didn't seem to get it and continued, shrugging as he pulled Touma to him via a headlock, holding him fast despite him struggling about._

_'Her chest… is too big to be natural… she must have eaten those Breast Enhancing cookies…'_

_'…'_

_There was a brief silence before the duo was subsequently beaten up and thrown down the corridor by her._

_.._

_..  
_

'If you need to talk to someone, Sensei's door is always open, Fukiyose~'

Smiling as she peered at her, trying hard to look at her straight in the eye, a hard feat as she was way taller than the petite Komoe-sensei and Seiri just shook her head and smiled.

'No, it is alright… you've worked hard today, sensei.'

Bowing to her, she walked back to her desk to grab her bag as well as to speak to Himegami Aisa, her classmate and her best friend who was packing her books as well.

'Where are you going today, Aisa?'

She hoped they could hang out together, it beats hanging around with the other girls who would most likely be gossiping about the various rumors and happenings in Academy City.

..

..

Although this is Academy City, the city with over 2.3 million potential espers and where 'anything' can happen, Seiri felt that instead of spending time marveling and discussing about fictional rumors, they could spend their time trying to improve themselves instead.

She was a person who lives her life the way she wants it, working hard for what she likes and not giving up no matter what others said. That was why she put so much effort into the Daihasei festival even though they lost. That particular festival was still a thorn in her back, it was like her efforts were not rewarded…

But then again, she wasn't the kind of person who would give up after such a setback, unlike some of the classes who just gave up after seeing they were matched against other schools, especially against Tokiwadai…

..

..

All of them were mostly Level 0 or at most Level 1 Espers and although it was a little disappointing, Seiri never felt discouraged and knew that there was something that she could do. Perhaps take care of children or teaching?

What she hated were people who give up before even trying, blaming it on external factors… especially bad luck.

There was a person in class who would mutter that every single day, but she found herself unable to be mad at him.

Despite his constant and never-ending string of bad luck, Kamijo Touma never stopped for a second to pity himself. Yes, he probably cursed his bad luck everyday, but each day she could see him living his life the way he wanted it.

No matter what 'fate' or 'god' threw at him, he would just shrug it off and find a new way to achieve his goals.

To her, perhaps he is the greatest motivation of all… even if he does achieve what he initially wants to only with a long struggle.

..

..

'Seiri-chan?'

Blinking at her, Himegami Aisa smiled as she looked in the direction where she was looking at and smiled softly.

'I would imagined that Seiri would be the person who would be immune to the 'charms' of Kamijo-san. Am I wrong?'

Smiling mischievously as she and her walked casually out of the class, Seiri snorted while Aisa covered her mouth at the unwomanly behavior. She has always find Aisa odd, but likeable as she is unlike the noisy students in the class and is more 'refined'.

She can't be described as a person you could have a good conversation with as she hardly speaks and when she does, it's mostly monosyllable but Seiri enjoyed her company nonetheless as although she seems emotionless, she has quite a unique personality underneath that 'iron fortress' of hers.

'Hmm? Idiots don't have charms.'

Nodding her head as she closed one eye, Aisa seemed relieved as they walked shoulder to shoulder out of school.

* * *

..

..

As what Himegami Aisa said, she appears to be the only girl around Kamijo Touma who was not attracted to him or were affiliated to him in somewhere. Komoe sensei once seriously considered that Kamijo does actually emit an AIM field that attracts random, exotic girls around him.

Himegami Aisa is one of those girls and although she has been skeptical, she has seen Aisa dressed as a Shrine Maiden eating burgers in one of the burger joints once before and admitted to herself that yes, she was one of those 'weird' girls that Kamijo Touma met and befriended.

Besides Aisa, there were rumors that he was linked to a Tokidawai girl and from what Motoharu had mentioned, a small Sister was seen attached to him as well.

The girls in class sympathize with his string of bad luck as well and generally treat him much better than any other boys in class.

It is the same reason that the guys were envious of his situation, despite his string of misfortune.

'He does live life like a Dating Sim, Seiri.'

Sighing as they browsed through a clothing shop, she shook her head and seemed insecure as she herself did like Kamijo and Seiri sighed before hugging her from behind and petting her head.

'Aisa-chan, Aisa-chan~ There's no reason to be worried. He doesn't seemed attracted to any girls around him, right?'

..

..

Despite her words, Aisa seemed to get even gloomier as she muttered about someone or something called 'Index' before pointing to a certain pair of pajamas that she wanted to buy.

"Oh! That's really cute! I think it will suit you! Perhaps Aisa can change your hairstyle to catch his attention?'

Wondering why is she helping Aisa to get his attention, Seiri nevertheless pushed her to change in one of the changing rooms while she tried to calm herself down by slapping her face with her palms.

..

..

'Ow ow ow…'

Sighing as it stung, she closed her eyes and waited for Aisa while she tried to hide her own feelings. To say the truth, she was attracted to Touma, a little as he was perhaps her idol. A person who lives life everyday by his own ideals, no matter how hard it is to do so.

He stood out in class not because of his delinquent behavior or that he has one of the worst grades, but because despite all that, he was probably the only one, besides her that she can admit that he does not give up on life.

When she fainted during the Daihasei festival, she was aware that it was Touma who came to her aid and lamented that he could not protect her.

Although she did not know what she needed protecting from, she felt much better ever since his arrival and ever since then, had treated him better.

Touma would argue that 'better' was just subjective, but that was not her concern…

..

..

'Ah!'

Hearing that Aisa was coming out, she opened the door to find the usually expressionless girl having her long hair tied in twin tails while wearing the bunny themed pajamas and she burst into laughter at the sight.

'… Usa~'

She posed cutely, causing Seiri to bend over laughing again until Aisa poked her in the sides and tipped her over.

* * *

..

..

'Haha~ Gomen, Gomen~~ You just… Ahaha~'

Laughing good heartedly after apologizing to the blushing and pouting Aisa, Seiri realized again how different Aisa was from the average girl.

Someone else would have ran off in a huff but she seemed strangely pleased by her response, even if she was a little upset at being laughed at.

'This is Aisa-chan's secret weapon?'

Nudging her as she smiled at her best friend, Aisa nodded wordlessly and hugged the paper-bag that contained her pajamas as they walked towards the train-station.

They had only spent an hour or two browsing as Aisa said she needed to go back to help Komoe-sensei to prepare for dinner at Kamijo's house after buying some stuff from the supermarket

That explains why she wanted to buy something new, she was meeting Kamijo today…

Seiri knew that Aisa was living with Komoe-sensei due to some unforeseen circumstances and she has decided not to pry into her affairs. Having someone like her transferring into class was a relief after seeing a little Sister walk into class as though she was the transfer student.

Of course, it turned out to be an associate of Kamijo's, causing the class to just lament at theirs and his bad luck.

..

..

'Seriously…'

'Hmm? You said something, Seiri?'

'No, nothing much. You should be going. Did we get everything?'

Looking at the grocery list, she skimmed through it and nodded in affirmative.

'Thank you for your help, Seiri.'

'It's alright~ I had fun today as well~ Enjoy your dinner~'

Smiling and waving to Aisa, who bowed and left towards the station, Seiri sighed and looked at the watch. She had some time to kill and it was a waste of a perfectly good day if she just went home.

'Let's take a walk then~'

* * *

..

..

By the time she realized it, the sun was setting, bathing the skyline a crimson red while she was browsing the underground mall and she towards the train stop while checking her watch.

The curfew timing was tightened recently due to security concerns and she decided to take a shortcut to the train station to save time.

Although she was not an Esper per se, she was well trained in various martial arts and she was confident of fighting a few thugs off if they came after her or just outrun them if they were too much.

She was hit on a few times in the underground mall but they were all boneless whimps who backed away after she displayed more strength than they had suspected she had in her.

'But… maybe I am getting a little violent lately…'

Musing to herself, she blamed the trio if idiots in her class for that as they had been upping their antics almost daily and seems to find some reason to bug or insult her in someway.

'it's… maintaining the peace… yes, maintaining the peace.'

Trying to convince herself, Seiri suddenly paused when she saw a little girl wandering in the dark alley of the shortcut and she ran towards her while calling out to her.

'Little girl?'

..

..

'Ah, a stranger, Misaka as Misaka says in surprise. Misaka recommends the stranger to leave this place, Misaka as Misaka tries to warn in a convincing tone.'

'Ah? But aren't you the one that is not supposed to be here? It's dangerous here…'

Petting her head as she dusted her clothes off, she smiled while commenting at how cute the little girl is. She guessed her to be around 9-10 years old, dressed in a green dress with a white coat and sporting rowdy, light brownish hair and cute big round eyes characteristic of a young girl.

She would hug her if they were in a different place and she ignored her protests at being treated like a child.

'But you are a child, aren't you?'

'Misaka is not a child! Misaka as Misaka says in defiance while sticking her tongue out!'

'Ah… but you sure look and act like you, Misaka-chan.'

Assuming her name is Misaka, that name reminded her of something that she couldn't quite place but she was interrupted in her thoughts when she heard the sounds of stuff being thrown around, characteristic of a fight and she pulled the girl behind her.

'Misaka is surprised at the stranger's actions, Misaka as Misaka squeaks in seeing her protecting Misaka!'

'Shh… I don't want them to know we're here…'

..

..

Then she noticed it, someone was in the middle of the mess of boys, a slender boy sporting snow white hair and wearing a shirt that reminded her of a convict.

'Oh no… that boy…'

'He's trying to protect Misaka, Misaka as Misaka reports while hiding behind the stranger's back.'

'He won't stand a chance!'

..

..

Although at the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't do this and would be scolded by Komoe-sensei if she found out, she found herself running towards them and shouting that she had called Anti-skill and they would be coming at any moment.

'Ah?'

Calling her bluff, one of the thugs didn't care for what Seiri said and just casually tried to put his arms around her shoulders.

'Don't try to lie to us, girly~ Anti-skill aren't coming as we're listening to their channels right now. Do you think we'll come here unprepared eh?'

But he was taken by surprise when Seiri floored him when she threw him over her shoulders into a nearby dumpster with nary an effort, causing everyone present to look at her in surprise when she dusted herself off and cracked her knuckles.

All except the white-haired boy who simply sighed and seemed irritated at her appearance and howled at the Little girl who was now cheering her on.

'Oi! Last Order! Why did you go and get some random idiot for help?'

A vein popped on Seiri's forehead as she smiled dangerously at the boy, who was just snarling a little as he glared at her. Why did she want to help this guy in the first place?

'I don't need your help.'

'You're in crouches…'

She pointed out as she punched one thug who came close and floored him in a single hit while just swinging her arm in an arc to get warmed up.

Looks like her training is paying off, it is indeed healthy to learn how to defend oneself!

..

..

'Huh? I didn't ASK for your help.'

'I never said you did.'

Rebutting him, who seemed speechless at last, she threw another thug down to the floor with a quick judo maneuver and looked at the rest, torn between fight and flight before they finally choose the latter and fled the scene.

'Misaka is amazed at the stranger's strength, Misaka as Misaka appears her thanks.'

'Ah… it's nothing to be amazed about, Misaka-chan?'

'Misaka is called Last Order, Misaka as Misaka makes an introduction by spinning around~ What is the stranger's name? Misaka as Misaka asks her in curiosity.'

'Fukiyose, Fukiyose Seiri.'

She smiled as the little girl, Last Order hugged her and she returned the hug all while the White-haired boy just snorted and hobbled off, not even giving her a thanks for her trouble.

'We're going, LAST ORDER!'

Emphasizing her name, he didn't even wait for her as he just hobbled off awkwardly, causing Seiri to feel a little disgusted at him. Why was he treating a girl this young so badly? But then again… what were their relationship anyway? Brother and sister?

..

..

'But… he couldn't be that bad, right? He wanted to protect her… that's what she said…'

Lost in her own thoughts, Fukiyose Seiri did not notice someone sneaking up behind her and barely registered the scream that Last Order let out before she felt pain at the back of her head and everything going black.

* * *

..

..

..

'Ugh…'

She did not know how many hours it was since she was knocked cold, but from how dark it was outside, Seiri knew it had been a while and she groaned while trying to move her body.

'Ah…'

Resting on her chest comfortably was the girl she had met earlier in the alleyway and the memory of what happened returned to her in a flash. She must have been hit in the back by one of the members of the gang she had scared away just seconds before and was saved by the girl and her strange companion.

'… but where am I?'

Looking around as she petted the sleeping girl in the head, she eased her off her slowly and instead made her little head rest on her lap instead as she looked around.

It was a 4LDK house (4 rooms, 1 Living, Dining Room with a Kitchen) that was remarkably well furnished. It belong perhaps to a rich person's house as students in Academy City has to live in student dorms. Was this little girl the daughter of some higher up in Academy City?

'You woke up.'

She started when she heard the rough voice and she turned to see the white-haired boy glaring at him from the kitchen. On closer inspection she noticed that he had blood-red eyes and his entire body was similar to his hair color, snow white.

'Yes… Did you save me?'

'No.'

What a straight answer… and before Seiri could answer he quickly supplied the next part of his answer with a snarl.

'I disposed of the trash that wanted to take advantage of you.'

..

..

What a crude, rude and violent person!

That was her thought as she stared at him as he hobbled towards her, finding herself cringing away from him, something that he noted with what seemed to be a delighted grin.

'Are you afraid of me?'

'… Perhaps a little. But you saved me.'

'What if saved you to do the same to you?'

'You wouldn't do anything if she's here.'

'…'

..

..

They reached a stalemate and Seiri started to understand this white-haired boy a little more now as he just sat down in the couch in front of her and closed his eyes, apparently unable to retort back.

Sieri stared at her, it was only natural as she wanted to know more about her savior. Perhaps she should not judge people by their cover before she knew them.

He did save her after all, even if it might be an off chance that it was this girl, Last Order who begged him to do so.

But… the more important question was how could he have done it in the first place?

Looking at him, his slender build and the fact that he was on crouches made it seem unlikely that he could fight or even save her.

..

..

'What are you staring at?'

'Ah… I'm sorry, I'm just wondering if I can get a glass of water.'

'Get it yourself. The cups are in the cupboard.'

Snapping and growling as he yawned as he closed his eyes again, the boy seemed surprised when Seiri coughed and pointed to the warm bundle now snuggling comfortably in her lap and made a begging sign with her hands.

'… tsk.'

Sighing, he gave up again and slowly hobbled over, returning with a cup half full of water.

Looking at it, she couldn't help herself and spoke up again, curiosity getting the better of her as she tried to make casual conversation with him.

'Neh, do you think this cup is half full or half empty?'

She already could guess his answer but she couldn't help but be fixated at the blood red eyes that he possessed. It seemed beautiful somehow, dangerous and beautiful at the same time but that illusion was dispelled when he growled back.

'Must I answer you?'

'No, you don't need to… but since we are both awake and I can't leave right now… I thought it'll be nicer if we had a conversation.'

'…'

..

..

Closing his eyes, he crossed his arms and seemingly drifted off to sleep while Seiri just thought to herself that this boy was really very rude. He probably was on the same level as those punks that had attacked him and her.

But if he was really like that to the core, he wouldn't be taking care of this innocent child, would he?

* * *

..

..

'Half empty.'

After what seemed to be an eternity, only it was around 15 minutes, the boy finally replied while she was gently petting the child's head. She did not know why she didn't leave, perhaps it was too late that it would be dangerous that she wander around in the city or the fact that he didn't seem to want to throw him out either.

She felt strangely safe with him around, it was something new and she started when he growled a reply.

'Ah… as I suspected! You are a pessimist!'

She crowed in triumph, only to be greeted by stony silence between them when she spoke again, clearing her throat and trying to look irritated at him.

'Aren't you going to ask me why I said that?'

'I'm not a kid, I know exactly what you want to say… that is a famous saying.'

He snapped back after sighing and Seiri felt herself turning a little red at him saying so and she can't help herself but ask again.

'I-if you already knew that? Why did you reply me?'

'…'

..

..

But the reply was strangely absent, perhaps he too didn't know too as he scratched his head in annoyance.

'Shut up, I'm trying to sleep. If you don't, I'll throw you out.'

'You can't… remember?'

Pointing to the child now snuggling against her warm chest and waist, the boy sighed deeply and growled another warning before resting again, closing his eyes… or at least tried to as Seiri spoke again, determined for them to converse with each other.

'Neh… do you live alone?'

Fukiyose Seiri, the 'Iron-Wall Lady', won't give way so easily to a delinquent!

* * *

..

..

'Are you done talking yet?"

Growling in anger after she refused to give up probing him about his surroundings, the boy sat up and leaned closer to her, gnashing his teeth while scratching his head in an irritated fashion.

He was really mad and Seiri felt a chill run down her shoulders as she stared at this boy. He was dangerous, she could feel that… every fiber in her being told her that he is dangerous.

'Perhaps I should kill you now!'

'Y-you wouldn't… with her here.'

'Oh really? I could probably punch a hole through your head if I wanted to and she wouldn't even hear it. Don't you know who I am?'

'You're my savior… that's why I'm sure…'

She hoped she was right and thankfully she was as he stopped, as though struck by her words and his eyes manically rolled around for a moment before he pushed his face right into hers while baring his teeth like a madmen.

'That's a good joke. I wouldn't have saved you if it's not for this irritating brat. I'll have left you there for them to do whatever they wanted. I'm no savior of yours. I'm a killer of thousands of people…I can't be a person who saves people.'

Pulling away, Seiri tried to remain calm, she knew that remaining calm and not getting taunted or agitated by his words were the best way to remain in control of the situation.

She knew that as his words seemed hollow, as if he was trying to convince himself rather than her. It made her a little angry at him, the role he wanted, the dream he wished for can be achieved by him if he just looked forward!

'You wouldn't… as you have her. That's the best sign that you are actually… a good person.'

..

..

'Haah?'

He seemed to be in utter shock and Seiri took the opportunity to continue, grabbing his hands as he tried to back away from her.

'You are a good person. You saved me and you really cherish this girl. That's why I found you trying to lure them to you so she wouldn't get hurt. You may not be used to this, but to me and to her, you are our savior.'

She stared into his crimson red eyes and he looked away after a second, roughly shaking her hands off and wobbling away, laughing loudly and madly, causing the girl to slowly wake up and Seiri to hug her tighter as he kicked the sofa, causing it to fall over with a loud crash as he turned and pointed the crouches at her threateningly.

'I'll kill you if you keep talking!'

'You won't. Because you don't want to hurt anyone… right?'

He seemed taken aback as he staggered a few steps back and Seiri slowly stood up, holding the child's hands as she groggily rubbed her eyes at being rudely awakened.

..

..

'Because you didn't once fight back against them… those people who want to hurt you. That's why… I think you don't actually wish to hurt anyone. You'll only hurt and kill… if they attack you first or if they were trying to take something precious away from you.'

As the boy slowly backed away from her, Seiri found the courage to confront him. She didn't know why she felt this way, but he reminded her of someone.

This boy, he has the same spark in his eyes as the boy in his class, Kamijo Touma. He has the spark that shows that he is heroic, that he would fight with all he got to achieve what he wished to.

Whether it is his dreams or to protect the person that was precious to them, he has the look that said that he would never give up.

But there was a vicious side to him too, that she could feel from the way he spoke, the way that he labeled himself.

He must have gave up many things, done many terrible things to make him call himself a monster… all to salvage, to save what he has…

..

..

'D-don't talk like you know me, bitch!'

'I do! I know that you had worked hard to reach this place! You tried to protect her even when you are on crouches, you never tried to hide your weakness but instead reinforced it with the image of a monster… all to protect her, right?'

Pointing to Last Order, who was looking down at her feet as Seiri continued, causing the boy to back further away from her as though each and every one of his secrets were being exposed by her.

'… but that doesn't mean you should give up.'

Lowering her head, she sat down beside the child and hugged her, placing her on her lap and smiling at him while she nodded her head and continued.

'That doesn't mean you should give up and call yourself a monster!'

But Seiri was silenced when the boy laughed hysterically while clutching his head. His maniac look scared her and the girl, who buried her face into her chest while Seiri comforted her by rubbing her back and head repeatedly.

..

..

'I'm… Not a monster? Me, who killed thousands of people… enjoyed hunting them down one by one, watching them scream and beg for mercy before crushing their skulls in… with my hands stained with the blood of countless individuals who simply wanted to kill me… am I not a monster?'

Seiri covered the girl's ears as she replied with a shaky voice, her belief in him still strong despite everything. She knew she would be safe, it was just….

Something that she knew deep inside her heart that this boy would not harm her. She has penetrated deep into his inner most world, his inner most fears… his 'personal reality' if you will…

'You said it yourself… they wanted to kill you. It's… self defense…'

She weakly tried and it earned a laugh from him as he walked away, seemingly saying that this argument is over and he had won.

'If it was self defense… I would not have enjoyed their death throes so much…'

'… What if they never attacked you, never provoked you? Would you have… killed them?'

..

..

She did not know his darkness, it was probably something that she would never know as she lived in the 'light'. But she believes that he, who has worked so hard and gained so little… would be rewarded in the end. That was what her 'personal reality' is.

That those who work hard, who work diligently and never give up even if it seemed impossible would be the one who would be ultimately rewarded.

Likewise, this boy, who had sacrificed so much and lost so much just to protect the things that he cherished, should be rewarded as well.

Even if his sins are deep and varied, the fact that he tried and wanted to protect this child meant that he wasn't all lost.

She knew that it would take a lot more help than she can offer to convince him of that and she whispered to him softly.

'If it is any help… you are my savior. And hers… this won't ever change. Even if you say you are a monster or a killer. You did indeed save me today. That means to me, you are my 'hero'.'

..

..

'…'

The boy seemed unable to reply to that and he mellowed down a little when the child spoke as well.

'And you are Misaka's hero too, Misaka as Misaka vows in Seiri's arms.'

'If I need help… would you come and save me again?'

She would like the other boy, the boy who was fighting in the same darkness as this one to save her as well; for he would surely lend a hand if she asked for it.

But now, she willingly asked this boy, this boy who is knee-deep in the darkness for help.

As it was the only thing that she can do that will save him.

..

..

Even if it is only a tiny drop of white in a sea of black, a single candle fighting against the never ending darkness, Fukiyose Seiri's wish would be probably be buried deep and forgotten by the boy.

Even so, it is a wish that is borne out of hope, one of many escapees from Pandora's Box. For… unknown to him the events of September 30 would pull him back into the depths of the dark, bloodstained world that he has scarcely left once more.

He was gifted with the color white, but that is only what it seems like on the outside as his soul is tainted black by the horrors he was forced to face. Being gifted with the same level of power as Kamijo Touma, this boy only met with despair while the Imagine Breaker is met with hope, love and belief.

His Soul craves for the 'light', the opposite of what it is… a being of the darkness.

..

..

But one can of course, wish, for salvation like this girl who wishes for a 'hero' to be borne from him. Even in the darkness, this single thread of light and hope… could it be the one last thing that pulls him from the darkest of days to become the White Knight amongst the nightmarish beings he is forced to associate with?

* * *

..

..

But the magic of the moment was lost as a woman suddenly burst in through the door, she was obviously older than all of them, well endowed like Seiri and had long blue hair. What was most striking about her was that she was wearing an Anti-skill's attire and she seemed a little drunk.

'Haah~ I'm back home~'

Grinning as she looked at the boy, she froze when she saw Seiri, who hurriedly got up and bowed to her.

'Ah… I-I'm Fukiyose Seiri. Due to many reasons… I-I'm sorry for intruding.'

Replying quickly before she could question her, Seiri was left speechless and a little embarrassed when she ran forward and hugged the boy with full force, causing him to topple backwards towards the couch and landing with a big thump.

'Ahh~~ So you've brought a girl home eh? Little rascal! And there Onee-san thought that you have no interest in girls! You rascal eh?'

Pinching his cheeks as he tried to explain, the woman grinned and waved to her while pinning him down with an obviously unorthodox restraining maneuver.

..

..

'My name is Yomikawa Aiho, due to some reasons I'm this kid's Guardian! He might be a foul mouthed, dangerous and irritating brat… but he's sorta a nice person when you try hard to understand him.'

Giving a thumbs up as he tried to push her off, swearing obscenities that was inappropriate for a child, the boy finally managed to free himself and retreat to a room after swearing that one day he'll kill all of them.

'We're not in a relationship like this… erm, Yomikawa-san…'

'I know, I know. I was just pulling his leg. He needs a sense of humor… and I wouldn't have so much trouble if someone like you is looking after him.'

Laughing weakly as she sat up to listen to her story, after which she nodded and pointed to a room that was beside his.

'Use that room, it's a guest room~ I'll take you home tomorrow, but you should call your parents, they'll be worried.

'Yes and thank you Yomikawa-san!'

'No… Thank you.'

..

..

She smiled at her happily and repeated herself while Seiri dialed the number on her cell in confusion.

'Thank you… for letting him have a chance to save someone. He's a lost child… a lost and angry child who still wished to be saved.'

'… May I ask one last question?'

'Ask away~'

'What… is his name?'

'… The Strongest Esper in Academy City… Accelerator. That's that child's name.'

..

..

* * *

**Author's Note: I liked this one short**... **Even if i ended it rather abruptly... but i would save the readers from hearing her scream =3**


End file.
